


One Night

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin stays the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girlearthless](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Girlearthless).



> From a series of drabbles we wrote to request at our fic community. For Girlearthless, who prompted us with pictures of dusk and dawn.

 

 **Dusk**  
  
They've finished Kame's Chambertin and are pretending it's affected them more than half a bottle of red should. It makes it easier to be playful, admit they're uncertain – even Kame for whom this is not so new. As darkness falls outside, they huddle close together and giggle giddily about lube.  
  
 **Dawn**  
  
The shadows on Kame's ceiling look just like any other time Jin's woken up here. He feels just like any other time, not weird or anything. It's weird to think he worried. Kame, snoring softly beside him, is smiling, and all things considered, Jin thinks this was probably long overdue.


End file.
